


Wendy's Sandy Tennis

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario Tennis (Video Games)
Genre: Beaches, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser teaches Wendy how to be more efficient at playing tennis.





	

Dry Bowser held the green fuzzy tennis ball in his hand as he faced against Wendy O' Koopa on a sandy tennis court, being on the Cheep Cheep Beach by the tropical jungle as the two were getting ready for a match.

"You sure you're up to the frantic speed of tennis?" Dry Bowser asked Wendy.

Wendy scoffed, the lone female Koopaling folding her arms together as she acted confident. "Yes! I'm not afraid of your measly tennis skills!"

Smiling, Dry Bowser chucked the tennis ball into the air as he then smacked the ball with his gray colored tennis racket, Wendy smacking right back, only for the bony reptile to smack the ball to the right, causing Wendy to miss.

"Ergh! That's not fair!" Wendy snapped as she clenched her fists. "I wasn't ready!"

"Then you might want to improvise!" Dry Bowser exclaimed as he took out a couple more of the fuzzy green balls, chucking the green balls into the air as he smacked them at Wendy, who could only smack back one as the reptilian skeleton chucked more fuzzy balls at the Koopaling girl, making the tennis game more complicated than it should have been.


End file.
